Heading for Heartbreak
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: Hermione attends a Valentine's dinner expecting a proposal but gets the exact opposite Written for the Heartbreak fest 2018 over at Platform 9 3/4 on Facebook.


Hermione,

You, Me, 7pm tonight.

The Broken Wand

\- Ron

Hermione sat at her desk and stared at the simply scrawled note written by her boyfriend of four years, Ron Weasley. It made her stomach fill with flutters that he had had the foresight to make plans for Valentine's Day.

She normally didn't buy into to these ridiculous holidays with unrealistic expectations, but she realised it was nice to be thought of.

She put the note in one of the drawers of her desk and smiled as she looked up at the clock. It was nearly half past one. She knew she had the perfect dress at home. It was red and sparkly. It would suit this occasion well.

A knock on her office door roused her from her thoughts.

"Come in," she called. Astoria Greengrass entered her boss's office sheepishly. Hermione looked up.

"What is it Astoria?" she asked.

"Nothing Miss, I was about to take my lunch and wanted to speak with you for a moment," she answered.

"What do you need?" she asked again, putting down her quill.

"Well, I have a date this evening, since it's Valentine's, and I was hoping you would let me take off early so that I can get to the hairdresser and nail witch," she persuaded.

Hermione thought to herself for a moment, and nodded.

"That's fine Stori, I have a date myself. Go ahead, and have a great night," she waved her off.

Astoria looked at her boss a moment and then plopped into the chair opposite her.

"So, Ron finally decided to give romance a shot aye? About time. You two have only been together, what? Five years?" Astoria asked, flipping her hair.

Hermione let her serious face crack and a smile danced onto her lips.

"Four," she replied.

"Think he'll pop the question?" Astoria looked at her boss, who fidgeted at the idea.

"What? No I don't think… although a proposal would be the opportune time to lay the romance on thick. Do you think he will?" The older witch asked.

Astoria smiled.

"Men like Ron only pull out the over the top romance when they have to. It's not your anniversary, it's not your birthday… it's Valentine's day and you've been together for nearly half a decade. I think he very well might," Astoria winked at her boss as she stood.

The younger, smaller witch walked towards the door of her boss's office and waved. Hermione waved back.

Ron? Proposing? The idea struck her as odd, after all they had been together for four years and he hadn't brought up marriage, save for when Harry married his little sister. Even then, all he had done was rant about how marriage was a trap. He had never expressed a desire to be tied to one person for the rest of their days. Maybe he didn't know how he felt, and was going to gauge his desire on her answer?

Hermione didn't know but she didn't see a point in wondering. She stood and walked to her office door. Before long, she was leaving the Ministry, headed home to get ready for her date.

She fashioned her hair into a simple curly updo and dressed in a pink satin dress. She wore strappy silver pumps to go with it and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

She certainly looked like a girl ready to be engaged. The more she entertained the idea, the more right it seemed. They had been together for a decent amount of time.

She shook her thoughts away and nearly skipped out the door. She couldn't wait for what this night held.

She walked out of her flat building and nearly slipped along the pavement as she went. She passed all the normal Diagon Alley shops as she went to a new, renovated area of the alley. It had been opened and was filled with more moden shops and restaurants.

Harry had worked with several older members of the Order to revitalize it and cater it to a newer crowd. Ron and Hermione had been relatively regular customers to the Broken Wand, a popular restaurant towards the end. The memories of it made her smile. Night fell and Hermione all but danced her way to the front of it.

She arrived to the quaint little hole in the wall and a tuxedoed host nodded his acknowledgement.

"May I help you Miss?" He asked, grabbing a menu from a stack of them.

"Uhm, yes thank you. I'm here to meet Ron Weasley," she answered.

The host nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He kept stealing glances back at her.

She smiled as he led her to the red clothed table where Ron sat, waiting patiently. When they arrived, Ron stood. He walked to where Hermione was and hugged her tight, stealing a quick kiss. She returned it eagerly.

The next moment he was pulling out her chair and pushing her into the table as she sat down.

"I'm so glad you met with me tonight," he began, folding his hands together in the middle of the table.

Hermione smiled.

"Well why wouldn't I? It is Valentine's Day after all," she replied.

"Valentine's day? Oh right it is Valentine's day. Listen Hermione, we've been together…. A long time. And I think…." he seemed to be looking around the room for courage.

"You think what Ron?" She asked, excitement building inside her.

"I think we should break up," he was obviously distracted.

"What? I thought you were going to propose!" She howled, catching the attention of most of the restaurant.

"Propose? Why in the name of Merlin would i propose?" He asked, standing.

"Astoria mentioned something, I thought maybe she was right," she theorized. Ron scoffed.

"Nonsense. I don't want to get married. Hermione, we're...we're over," he was suddenly sheepish.

"Fine. Fred is better in bed than you anyway," She howled, standing and tossing her napkin at him.

She stormed out and began to cry. Ron stayed behind dumbfounded.

So much for a Happy Valentines day.

He wasn't left that way before long. Ten minutes later, his true valentine arrived. She wore a shimmery violet dress and black heels. She strode to him happily and kissed his cheek.

"So," she began, "How did she take the news?" She wore a cat like grin.

"Astoria, you told her I might propose?" Ron was surprised.

"I figured it might make the news sting just a little bit more," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

This pulled him from his thoughts and he smiled, bringing the small woman into his arms. He kissed her sweetlt and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's day." He muttered against her cheek.

"Same to you sweetheart."


End file.
